


Morgan and The Memes

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Morgan still a brat, outdated memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: With an update taking place how do Morgan and Shigure find a way to pass the time?





	Morgan and The Memes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this work took so long coming out. I hate to be the author who does this but, I have not been in a good mental state to write fics much but powering through. I hope you do enjoy this work and will try to push out the next parts as soon as I can.

“ Shigure! I’m bored.” Morgan whined to Shigure who was sketching on his bed.

“Why don’t you go back playing on the phone mother gave you? You can watch videos.” Shigure replies not looking up.

The two boys were hanging out in their room as Yuki couldn’t have them do anything cause of the new update. So they did what most of the heroes did, random things. 

“Wait can you help me recreate some of the videos I saw?” Morgan asked him getting up from his bed.

“Fine, but it’s your fault if we get in trouble,” Shigure replied putting away his art supplies.

“Ok, whatever. Let's go into the kitchen areas, I know the first one I want to recreate this one video and we have to go there.” Morgan said walking out the room not hearing the deal Shigure made.

When both boys entered the kitchen area, they found that Sharena and Micaiah were already making something.

“Hi Auntie Sharena! Hi Micaiah.” They both called to the two females.

“Hello boys. What brings the two of you here?” Sharena asks them leaving Micaiah to finish their project.

“We were going to make a snack,” Morgan said heading to the freezer to get the bag of frozen french fries with Shigure filming the process.

“All right then. Don't cause a mess.” Shanera called out to the two boys returning to her work. 

“Ok, you are filming right?” Morgan asked Shigure after he finished boiling the oil.

“Yes, it's recording now,” Shigure replied curiously what is he going to do. He did not expect for Morgan to grab a handful of frozen fries and throw them into the oil.

While this happened he then crashed into the pans behind him bringing them down to the ground. It was just pure luck that the hot oil did not come crashing onto the two boys.

“Are you two alright?” Sharena asked heading over to their side of the kitchen.

“Run!” Morgan yelled picking up a can and dragging Shigure out of the kitchen making a break for the outside.

“Now I know why Ephraim was not as mad when he was moved to back up in WeLikeIke Team now. He doesn't have to deal with the child.” Micaiah said looking at the mess the two boys left shaking her head wondering what she got herself into to...

Morgan and Shigure kept running until they reached the tree that Morgan and Roy were stuck in a while back. To the right, a little bit away was Roy with his adopted dragon siblings. Shigure noticed and knew that he was the target. Sending a silent prayer that Roy would be ok he took out the phone and started to record Morgan.

Morgan took the can of whip cream and poured a good amount into his hand and started to run towards Roy. Right before Morgan could hit Roy with the cream he was hit with water an all sides. 

Roy knew Morgan would try something today as they would all be bored. So he came prepared; his mother wanted him to get along with his dragon siblings, which were all the dragons that Yuki had summoned at that point. Giving each of them a water gun he felt safe for once in a while. 

“I will remember this loss, Roy. Just you wait!” Morgan yelled running back to Shigure with his clothes all wet.

“What is that about?” Corrin asked Roy not knowing the daily antics of him and Morgan.

“I just won the battle, but the war is not yet over,” Roy told her leaving her more confused then she was before she asked.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Shigure were about to run into the Library but were caught by Alfonse.

“So, you two thought it would be fun leaving that giant mess in the Kitchens back there. Shanera came to find me so you two can go back and clean up your mess.” Alfonse scolded the two of them.

“Father, I'm not part of this mess. I had a deal with Morgan that if we get into trouble all the blame will fall on him.” Shigure said raising his hand.

“What!!!” Morgan yelled, not believing what he is hearing.

“If that is the case then Morgan you are to go to the kitchens and clean up your mess.” Alfonse kept his scolding dragging Morgan back the Kitchens.

“That is how you become a boss,” Shigure said to the phone that was recording the incident before he headed back to his room to finish his drawing.

It was later that night that Yuki was able to come back happy with the news of the update and new banners.

“Alfonse! I missed you!! How were the sons? Did Ephraim and Hector try to have another face off?” Yuki asked throwing herself at Alfonse giving him a hug asking if the whole Order was doing ok.

“You ask this every time an update happens,” Alfonse answered her laughing.

“I want to make sure everyone is safe. You also didn’t answer my question.” Yuki teased him.

“Morgan made a mess out of the kitchen but he cleaned it up later. He was also wet for some reason.” Alfonse finally told her.

“So Roy’s plan worked. Anyway, I need to see which supports work. Do I do ships or units on the same team? Bye Bye.” She muttered walking off to the Library.

“At least I stopped them from that trombone thing I found in there. Where did he even find that?” Alfonse asked out loud following Yuki to the Library to make sure she gets some rest that night.


End file.
